Mild, Mild West
Mild, Mild West is the eleventh episode of the first season of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Catfish Co.). Premise The gang goes to a Wild West-themed amusement park that turns out to be haunted by a phantom cowboy! Plot "Yeehaw! And welcome To Sedona Springs amusement park! I'm the owner Mike Sedona and I'd like to give y'all a big warm welcome to my family's amusement park! It was passed down from my father to me and my brother." Said a man dressed in gaudy cowboy attire. "I'm so excited! I've heard that the Mine Cart Express is the best roller coaster in the west!" Said a little boy to his father. "It better not be fast son, I hate fast roller coasters." Said the father as the two boarded a mine-cart roller coaster. "Howdy folks and welcome to Sedona Springs most rootinist tootinist ride, the Mine Cart Express, which goes through a real gold mine. Remember to keep your hands and feet inside of the vehicles at all times!" Said a cheery pre-recorded voice. All of a sudden the voice changed to a deeper, creepier one. "This desert ain't big enough for this amusement park. Prepare for a horror-filled ride pardners!" Laughed the menacing voice. "Huh that was pretty weeeeeeiiiiirrrddd!" Screamed the father as the ride zoomed extremely fast causing his toupee to fly off into the woman's face behind him. "What is this gross, sweaty thing?!" She screamed. By the side along the roller coaster appeared a phantom cowboy on a ghost bull. "Whoa! What's that!?" Shouted the kid in amazement. The phantom cowboy and his bull hopped onto the tracks in front of the roller coaster! "Y'all best get out of this theme park, or be prepared for a world of terror!" Laughed the ghost as the roller coaster hit him, but he disappeared along with his bull right at the last second. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Where did he go?" Screamed the dad as the roller coaster went into the mine. "I don't know but I'm scared now." Said the kid as the phantom cowboy's laugh echoed throughout the mine. --- "Here we are gang! Sedona Springs amusement park the most rootinist tootinist park in the west!" Fred cheered. "Don't ever say rootinist and/or tootinist ever again." Velma said. Daphne hopped out of the mystery machine in full cowgirl attire. "Yeehaw!" She hollered excitedly. "I've been waiting to wear my cowgirl get-up to a mystery and now I finally have a chance!" "Like, what makes you think there's going to be a mystery?" Shaggy asked nervously. "That's not yeehaw-worthy." Scooby shook his head. "C'mon guys really? I mean we can barely expect to go to the grocery store without finding some sort of ghost, ghoul, goblin, gremlin, gargoyle, etc." Daphne said. "Why do we always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time world? Why cruel world? Why?!" Scooby whimpered. "I'm excited to experience the fastest roller coaster on the west coast." Fred said. "Diablo's Drop!" Scooby and Shaggy shivered. "Yeah there is no way you'd ever get me to do that." Velma responded. "Howdy kids and welcome to Sedona Springs! I'm the owner along with my brother. The name's Mike Sedona." Said the man from the intro. "Well howdy back to ya pardner." Daphne greeted, tipping her hat. "We're the Mystery Desperadoes and we're here for a rip-roaring time. I'm Daphne and this is Fred, Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby-Doo!" "I can talk!" Scooby said excitedly. "Good for you buckaroo." Said Mike, patting Scooby on the head. "Mystery Desperadoes?" Velma whispered to Fred. "It kinda flows off the tongue. I like it." Fred admired. "So y'all solve mysteries I reckon." Mike guessed. "We do more than that. We also eat... a lot." Shaggy bragged. "Yippee-ki-yay!" Celebrated Mike. "I could use your help. For a few days now a phantom cowboy and his ghost bull have been haunting Sedona Springs." "Of course they have." Shaggy rolled his eyes. "Well don't worry the Mystery Desperadoes will solve this case for you in a jiffy." Fred explained. Velma sighed. "Mr. Sedona I have a bone to pick with you!" Said a blonde businessman in glasses angrily. "Ugh what is it Billy?" Mike asked, changing his accent back to that of a regular American instead of a cowboy. "I've told you to stop running the Mine Cart Express so I could examine the mine for gold! If I find any, it is mine after all, as negotiated in the deed." Billy said angrily. "Yeah the deed says you would get to keep the gold, however it never said I have to stop running my roller coaster to give you time to search for it." Mike explained. "I'd be able to search in there safely if not for your stupid roller coaster!" Billy said walking away angrily. "He's the man who signed the land to me, and now he always trespasses here looking for trouble. It's no longer his land he shouldn't be so bothersome." Mike complained. "He's not really a cowboy...?" Daphne said sadly. "Now c'mon buckaroos! Let's head inside shall we? And since you guys are helping me solve this mystery I reckon I'd better give you your tickets free and give you all you can eat food!" Mike said. Shaggy and Scooby's faces lit up with glee. They swiped the tickets from Mike's hands ran into the saloon and came out with a tower of plates. "Like, yeehaw! Right Scoob?" Shaggy cheered. "Totally yeehaw-worthy." Scooby smiled. The two threw up the food into the air and swallowed all of it whole. A giant cartoony looking bull walked up to the gang and greeted them. "Hey kids what's your names?" He asked. "Ugh who am I kidding!" Said the bull as it pulled off its mask to reveal a man who looked identical to Mike, he just had green-eyes instead of brown. "Mike I'm tired of being Bully the bull! Why can't I greet the guests in something less hot and sweaty? I mean we co-own this place so you should have to do your part too!" "Silver... You know I'm prone to passing out in the heat! There's no way I could ever wear that costume and be conscious at the same time!" Mike retorted. "Well mom likes me better!" Silver argued. "Does not!" "Does too!" Silver walked away in rage. "I wish owned this park all on my own!" "I'm sorry for that kids. That was my twin brother Silver." Mike said. "Well I've gotta go now partners. See ya round!" "Before we start solving this mystery, can we please ride Diablo's Drop?" Fred asked. "No." Velma denied. "Please Velma! Just once? I'll clean the Mystery Machine...!" Fred asked. "Freddy this is no time to beat the devil around the stump! We've got work to do!" Daphne said. "Beat the- huh?" The gang said in unison. "That's cowboy for evading responsibility." Daphne said reading from her Cowboy to English dictionary. "Like who even were Cowboys anyway?" Shaggy asked. "Cowboys were animal herders who tended to cattle in the late 19th century in North America." Velma explained. "Historically, many Cowboys competed and worked in rodeos. While Cowboys still exist today in the world they're not the lassoing and spitting and yeehawing Cowboys that we think of when we hear the word." "C'mon let's go investigate...Diablo's Drop!" Fred pleaded. "Why would we investigate it. I'm feeling some ulterior motives up in here." Velma said. "Maybe we really should investigate Diablo's Drop, look!" Daphne screamed, pointing to the phantom cowboy who was standing on top of the Diablo's Drop sign. "Y'all best be leaving these parts of you know what's good for you!" He shouted leaping off of the sign. Many guests ran away screaming. "Hahahahahah!" "Exit stage left!" Shaggy screamed. He and Scooby ran onto the Mine Cart Express ride. The phantom cowboy laughed, ran over and pressed the rides start button, causing Shaggy and Scooby to go into the mine. "Zoinks!" Shaggy screamed as they flew into the mine. "Hahahahah!" The Cowboy's laugh echoed throughout the mine. "Seatbelts!" Scooby screamed, but it was too late, the two flew out of the mine cart at a turn and landed inside of the mine. "Like, Scoob I think we're lost." Shaggy whimpered. --- Meanwhile Fred, Velma, and Daphne ran up to the phantom cowboy. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" Daphne warned the ghost. "Oh really?" The phantom whistled and a bull ran up to him and he hopped on it. "It's three against two y'all, your move." Warned the phantom. "We're good. No thanks." Daphne said nervously. The three ran in fright as the bull chased after them with the Phantom on its back. They ran into the saloon. The bull crashed through the door mercilessly and the cowboy looked around. Fred, Daphne, and Velma were dressed as saloon dancers. The cowboy walked over to them. "Have any of you beautiful ladies seen three outlaws run by?" He asked. "Ummmmm...no." Fred said in a really high-pitched girly voice. "Well thank ya'll anyway." He said, tipping his hat and hopping on the bull. He stampeded off. "Why couldn't we have just hid behind the counter?! I mean seriously?! He could've easily been able to tell it was us!" Velma said. "And plus this saloon dancer outfit is not my favorite! I prefer a nice turtleneck! Why am I still yelling?!" A woman walked through the door as the gang took off their disguises. The woman was looking around and writing stuff on a clipboard. "Who are you?" Velma asked. "The name's Arizona Phoenix. I'm an amusement park safety inspector and this amusement park is not up to code. That Mine Cart Express is not safe. The rattling of the roller coaster is causing the mine to almost collapse. I can't allow that ride to be activated any more!" She yelled walking out of the saloon. "Hmmm..." Velma said. "Hey, where are Shaggy and Scooby?" Fred asked. "Uh-oh let's go look for those buckaroos!" Daphne said. "But first..." Cut to the three of them were on horses. "Horses!" Daphne cheered. "I'm not ok with this." Velma sighed. "Yeehaw!" Daphne said as their horses galloped towards the Mine Cart Express. "This is fun, but not as fun as Diablo's Drop!" Fred said. "Give it up Freddie" Velma said. The gang galloped towards the roller coaster where a mechanic was sitting. "Hey you kids know this ride is closed for repairs right now right?" He said. "Really it was perfectly fine a few minutes ago." Velma stated. "I think someone purposefully sabotaged the ride." Said the mechanic. "But I think it's rightfully so that this ride is on maintenance. That mine is dangerous! I broke my leg last year while making repairs on the ride inside of the mine." "Do you think we could explore the mine?" Fred asked. "Sure , but it's pretty dangerous in there so I'd leave the horses." The mechanic said. "Awwwww... Don't worry Pinky, I'll be back." Daphne said hugging the horse. Both of them made really sad eyes as they parted dramatically. The three walked into the mine. --- "Like Scoob this mine is über creepy." Shaggy said as the two walked further into the mine. "Agreed." Scooby said. Shaggy tripped on a rock and fell down a decline. "Ow. Oof. Ow. Ouch. Oof. Ow. Ooo. Ouch. That smarts!" Shaggy said, Scooby flinching every time Shaggy hit a rock. "Hehehehe." Scooby giggled, walking down the decline. "Look at this mine shaft Scoob, it looks like it hasn't been explored in years." Shaggy observed. "More the reason not to explore it." Scooby said. "Like, you're right Scoob let's head back." Shaggy agreed. "Get out of this mine and get out of this park y'hear?" Growled the phantom cowboy from behind Scooby and Shaggy. "Daphne is that you?" Shaggy asked. "I hope so..." Scooby said. "Y'all best get out!" He shouted. "Run!" Scooby screamed. The two ran into the abandoned mine shaft and hopped into an old mine cart and the phantom cowboy hopped in the one behind them. Chase scene starts The two mine carts zoomed through the abandoned mine. The phantom cowboy grabbed for them, but they ducked down to avoid his grasp. They got up and saw in front of them a loop-de-loop. Shaggy and Scooby screamed, hugging each other and the phantom screamed as well. They went through the loop but made it out unhurt. Then they saw that the tracks broke off and screamed again, this time all 3 of them hugged as their two mine carts flew off of the tracks and sped up towards a stone wall. All of a sudden, Daphne, Fred, and Velma opened a secret wall which was right in front of the speeding mine carts. They screamed but it was too late and they got hit and fell into Shaggy and Scooby's mine cart. The mine carts flew out into a secret chamber full of gold and so did the Phantom Cowboy. Chase ends. "Look at all of this darn tootin' gold!" Exclaimed the phantom excitedly. The gang snuck quietly out of the secret gold room. They ran out of the mine in fright. "Like, that ride was wild!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Yeah, wild!" Scooby agreed. "I found something interesting that our phantom must've dropped in the gold room." Velma said. She showed the gang a space-age looking gun. "What in darn tootin' is that?" Daphne asked. "I think we need to pay a visit to the park's offices." Velma said. --- "This town has really become a ghost town." Fred exclaimed as they rode on their horses and stopped outside of the offices. Shaggy ride in on Scooby's back. "Yeehaw! Thanks pal." Shaggy grinned. "Not Yeehaw-worthy." Scooby said angrily. The gang walked in and saw Arizona lurking around. "What is she doing here?" Velma asked suspiciously. "That bambina is not where she should be." Daphne said. Arizona walked into an office and disappeared. "C'mon let's follow her." Fred said. They went over to the office but inside was the phantom cowboy looking at blueprints. "Would you Mystery Desperado folks quit meddling in my affairs?" He asked. He ran towards them. "Vaminos Scoob!" Shaggy said, hopping on Scooby's back. Scooby neighed like a horse and ran galloped away extremely fast. "Aghhh!!" Fred, Velma, and Daphne screamed as they ran away with Shaggy and Scooby. They ran and jumped on their horses and galloped away. The phantom ran out to and hopped on his ghost bull. "Giddy up and get them kids!" He ordered his bull. The gang galloped away with the phantom in hot pursuit. "Where are we going to go?" Velma asked, tightly hugging her horse. "I've got it! Follow me gang!" Fred ordered. They all galloped up a hill and got to the entrance of Diablo's Drop. "No Fred! No!" Velma refused. "We can lose him this way!" Fred stressed as the phantom got closer. "Git along little Velma. We've gotta do this to save our skins! Yeehaw!" Daphne cheered. They all hopped off of their horses (and Shaggy off of Scooby) and they hopped onto the roller coaster. "Pinky! Hit the start button." Daphne said. Pinky put his hoof against the green button and the roller coaster launched them straight up, causing Scooby and Shaggy to puke, but the vomit flew right back into their mouths. "Like, food isn't as good the second time around!" Shaggy moaned. "Iiiiiiiii can't feel anything!!!!! I can't open myyyy eyes!" Velma hollered. "This ride is rip-roarin' fun!" Daphne cheered. "Woohoo!" Fred celebrated. The ride went through many loops, corkscrews, etc. until it stopped at the exit. The gang hopped off and the phantom was no where to be seen. "That was wicked!" Fred said. "You bet your Spurs that was wicked!" Daphne agreed. "I think I just witnessed my self being born..." Velma said in a daze. She then passed out. "I need to wash down that vomit with a nice cold sarsaparilla!" Shaggy said. Scooby licked his lips. "Before you do, we have to set a trap." Fred said. "We've got to hogtie this cowboy." Daphne cheered. "Alright, here's the plan..." Fred said. --- "Man I never wanna leave Sedona Springs!" Shaggy said. "Yeah I love Cowboys!" Scooby cheered as well. "Get out of Sedona Springs pardner!" Yelled the phantom as he rounded a corner on his ghost bull. "Like, we outtie!" Shaggy whimpered. "See ya on the flip side!" Scooby screamed. The two ran down the sandy streets of Sedona Springs until they ran to the center of town and ran behind Daphne. The phantom and his bull stopped across from Daphne like an old Mexican standoff. The camera zoomed in on the phantom and Daphne's eyes. A tumbleweed flew by as everyone was at a standstill. "This town ain't big enough for the two of us." Daphne said as dramatic western music played. People hiding in shops ducked down in fright. "Draw." Said the phantom as his bull brushed his foot against the ground ready to charge. "Now!" He shouted. His bull stormed towards Daphne who drew a gun which shot. A rope with two grappling hooks on either end flew out and wrapped around two posts creating a tripwire for the bull. The bull tripped, causing the cowboy to fly into a water trough. "Well done Deputy Daphne!" Fred congratulated. "It was no biggie." Daphne said happily. "Now I'll just call the police-" Velma started not even touching the dial yet but the police already walked up. "Well that was impossibly fast." "Who's this?" Asked the police officer. "This phantom cowboy is none other than..." Velma pulled off the mask. "Mike Sedona?!" Said the police officers. Silver, Arizona, Billy, and the mechanic all walked up too. "Mike, why would you sabotage our own dream?" Silver asked. "That's it. It wasn't his dream. Mike always dreamed of building a different kind of amusement park, but he didn't want to upset the family by changing to much about the park. He wanted to give the cowboy theme a bad rep so he could modernize the theme park the way he wanted to, a Future-themed park. He disguised one of the trained bulls in the park to follow his commands as the ghost bull in order to make his disguise more menacing. At times he also used a projector to make the phantom reappear and disappear in a flash." Velma explained. "Velma found a unique gun in the mines that was dropped by the phantom. It was a prop toy futuristic gun designed by Mike for the new amusement park." Daphne said. "The blueprints that the cowboy had were plans for the new park, Arizona had found him with these plans and he scared her into keeping quiet so he could continue with his plan." Fred said. "But like the real clue was what the phantom cowboy referred to us as. He called us 'Mystery Desperado folks', which Daphne told him our name was the Mystery Desperadoes, he was the only suspect to hear us refer to ourselves as that." Shaggy explained. "It's true. I didn't want to disappoint mom and dad by changing their baby, but I really wanted a Futuristic, Sci-Fi themed park." Mike complained. "Sci-Fi?!" Daphne said eagerly. "So should we really arrest him? He doesn't seem to have done anything illegal." The police officer asked. "That's not exactly true. He was also using the disguise to kill two birds with one stone. You see he was also using it to stop people from meddling in the mine, especially Billy. He was planning on using Billy's gold to fund the parks eventual remodeling." Velma explained. "I would've gotten my dream park and used that money to do it if it weren't for you meddling bambinos!" Said Mike, frustrated. "At least now I can run the park my own way." Silver said. "And no more stupid bull costume for me!" He said taking it off to reveal him in nothing but his underwear. "Ok maybe I should do this later." "Yeah..." Everyone agreed. "Oh and Ms. Phoenix, I've decided to shut down the Mine Cart Express after your suggestions." Silver said. "So I snooped around for all of these safety contracts and blueprints for nothing?! Whatever it's all good now that no one will get hurt." Arizona thanked. "I can't thank you kids enough! Thanks to you I can finally get the gold I've been searching for for so long." Billy thanked. "No problem, but we couldn't have done it without.." Shaggy started. "Scooby-Dooby-Buckaroo!" Scooby cheered. Shaggy hopped on Scooby's back. "To the Mystery Machine! Giddy up!" He said. Scooby neighed and galloped to the van. Daphne hugged the horse, Pinky. "It's been real." She said, wiping a tear from her eye. The horse shed a tear too. "Wait I have an idea!" The camera pans to the gang in the Mystery Machine with the horse. "Neigh!" It neighed. "How did she talk me into this?" Fred asked. Writer's Note Please Review (: Locations *Sedona Springs Amusement Park **Mine **Saloon **Diablo's Drop **Offices Cast and Characters Villains *Phantom Cowboy *Ghost Bull Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia *Daphneism: Dressing and Talking Like a Cowgirl *Daphne naming her horse Pinky is a reference to the episode Fun to Play With, Not to Meet Quotes *"This town ain't big enough for the two of us." -Daphne Home Media Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Episodes